Password, Raivis?
by FindTheCenter
Summary: Based off of a roleplay on fb. What would happen when a Latvian teen fell victim to a new craze? The internet. Just how things would go if Raivis made an account on some unknown site. Rated T for later chapters. Better than it sounds!
1. Register

Yay~ My first Hetalia series fanfiction!

Okay so first off, this is based off of a new roleplay I joined on Facebook. The characters are all the same but fannames are used for some. Also they don't act like they're nations, they are just regular people. This is told more in the eyes of Raivis/Latvia, mainly because that's who I am. Enjoy~

* * *

_Name: _Raivis Galante

_Age: _Sixteen

_Email: _G_

_Location: _ Latvia Apartments.

The small dirty blond shook his head as head pressed "Join". Honestly, he didn't like this whole this but his friends from school said that it wasn't all that bad and they could all communicate easier. Raivis liked that. He would be able to talk to Toris and Eduard without having to leave the safety of his room, which was good. "M-maybe I c-could meet m-more people," he mumbled tripping over his own words in a cute yet scared fashion. The teen was then attacked by a sea of questions. All the words were making him feel a bit dizzy, but like hell he was going to give up just yet.

Half an hour passed before the teen was free from the questions. He sighed and relaxed in his chair before jumping at the sound of a beep. The boy looked at his screen and saw to new messages. He took a deep breath and laughed a bit at his own stupidity. _Toris and Eduard would like to be your friend! Accept? _The boy smiled softly knowing he couldn't say no. With a click of the same button twice he was instantly connected to his dear friends.

_Toris and Eduard have signed into the chatroom._

Toris: Hey, Raivis :) It seems like u finally decided 2 make an account!

Raivis: Yea… It seemed like a good idea :]

Eduard: There are other kids from our school here; maybe you should friend request some, given that they hadn't already contacted you.

Raivis: Ok.

_Raivis has signed out of the chat but is still online._

Raivis sighed, "Ed-duard still seems so s-stiff," he said going to Toris's profile. The teen had found many kids from his school who had "friended" Toris beforehand which made it easier for the violet-eyed boy to add them as well. A sudden sickness reached his stomach. "Wh-what if they don't want to accept-t my request," he asked himself sighing. Well it was always better to try. Raivis took a deep breath and clicked on the 'Send Request' button on about ten of his fellow classmates.

"Raivis! Dinner!"

The boy heard this call and logged out, not knowing what his mother would think of him posting his personal information for others to view. He rushed downstairs hoping that he wouldn't have to face an experiment from his father.

In a nearby area a lean teen smirked when he found a certain cutie's profile. He quickly sent a request to his Latvian born friend and went off to chat with his old time friend Yao. Poor Raivis had no clue that with friends came old heartaches and bullies.

* * *

Fail! Okay the whole Apartment thing was made mainly because I think that they should live closer to one another for the sake of keeping everything as normal as you can make it~ Like it would be totally insane to expect America to travel so far to visit Japan, and so on and so on. So can you guess the man from the last paragraph, eh eh? Every nation shall appear, sooner or later~


	2. Request, no duh!

OHMYRUSSIA! Two people watching this fic is just wow for me~ I love you guys!

* * *

Raivis wasn't all that hungry so dinner wasn't too long. The teen quickly ate, washed his dish, and then half-ran up to his room. He was still nervous about the request and the answers. "I-I shoul-ld s-stop worryi-ing s-so much," he whispered to himself unaware of his stutter.

Raivis laughed at himself when he realized how desperate he was to see the responses. The boy stopped laughing and shook a bit as tears formed at the corner of his eyes. He had logged on not too long ago but and had been accepted by four of the ten request he sent. Four had come in for him.

_Alfred decided you are his friend!_

_Matthew is now your friend!_

_Tino has blessed you with his friendship!_

_Im Yong Soo accepted your request for friends!_

Honestly, this website was too full of personality! Oddly this was not what made the Latvian cry and neither was the fact that the other six hadn't accepted his requests. (They were simply not logged on) The request coming for him scared him…

_Ivan, Natasha, Yao, and Hanh want to become your friends! Look they even wrote a message~!_

Yao: _Hello Raivis, I suspect that the Latvian boy who beat my sister for first in class wouldn't mind me keeping an eye on him, don't you agree? :)_

Natasha: _Good evening boy. You hurt my big brother but don't worry, I'm nicer than I seem. I simply want to become your friend so that you can have more, isn't that good?_

Hong Hanh: _It was a good thing that I found you Mr. First-In-Class. I wish to become your friend if you will allow me to be._

Ivan: _Ah my old malchik~! We haven't talked in awhile maybe this will renew what we had? :D _

Raivis was still shaking from each of the messages. Yes it was all true. He is the first in class with Hanh following as second and Natasha as third. The two were scary but he had to admit they were beautiful. Yao, a current junior and second in his class, was Hanh's older brother and he was kind, when he wanted to be. Ivan…Ivan was just Ivan; a crazed Russian teen with a smile and darkness in his heart. Raivis shook more at this is looked away from his screen. The teen's tears rolled down easily when the thoughts of _those days_ rolled back into his mind. Oh god why was he such an idiot! "I-I-I-I-I-I shoul-l-ld've kn-n-n-now t-this w-w-w-was a b-b-bad id-dea…." he mumbled barely allowing the comment to be audible due to that fact that it was a lie. His computer beeped once again causing him to jump and look back at the screen.

_Hello, Feliks, is wanting some friend-age, here!_

Raivis was in a half daze but accepted the blonde's request.

_Feliks has entered the chatroom._

Feliks: Like, how are you doing, Raivy?

Raivis: I'vee beenn betyter…

Feliks: Wha? Oh noes! Are you like shaking or somethin'?

_The Latvian was amazed at how quickly Feliks was on finding out about his little episode._

Raivis: Noo it's oknay Ii just neeed sonme timen aklonne.

Feliks: Did you, like, have an attack or something?!

_In my heart and head._

Raivis: Nno i'm ffine reaalluy

Feliks: … Do you, like, want me to call Liet or Eddie? Becus they would totally go over there!

Raivis: no neeed to ttrouble themn for notthing…

_Feliks has signed out of the chatroom_

Raivis looked away from the screen, this was all happening too fast for the boy. First Hanh and Natasha then Yao and Ivan and now Feliks. He just got up slowly, careful not to hurt himself more, and flopped to his bed. Rest. That was all he needed at the moment. The pale skinny teen turned his head. No wonder…It was eleven-thirty no chances of Toris or Eduard coming. The tears continued to flow as our little bully-magnet closed his eyes to try to get some rest.

A knock was heard at his front door.

"So late at night," the mother mumbled allowing her son's friends to enter into the house. The woman was small but she was the reason the boy was alive so her size didn't matter. "This might help him, he seems a bit off," she added disappearing into her sewing room; it was time for some relaxation. The two male teens nodded thanking her before entering the Russian's room. "Yao and Hyung Soo long time no see, da!" The elder of the two twitched slightly at the man's accent and childish laugh. "You seem tense Yao, did you not eat enough of your cookies, da?" The Asian twitched again, "Look, Ivan-san, why exactly did you want to meet us so late at night? I mean I do have other siblings and with Kiku's new attitude I don't have time for your games, aru," the slender teen responded looking back at his slightly younger brother who ignored his little hissy fit. "Aw, Yao-Yao's bullying me," the Russian replied with a smile playing on his face. The teen had enough of the Russian teen he called a friend. The little Asian just sighed, "Okay so what is it you want from Hyung and I, aru," he asked knowing that his little brother would more than likely say no if it was too stupid. "I want to get my little junior back but he hasn't responded to my attempt since you're so wise what can I do Yao-Yao," he asked looking as serious as a child could. Yao understood what he was saying and laughed slightly, "Okay so you want Hyung to tease someone, aru? Ivan you could've just said that instead of dragging this on," he responded, less annoyed since he now had his answer. The Russian laughed and nodded. Yao looked over at his brother who was in a daze, "Hyung play nice with Raivis for a week for Ivan, okay," the Asian teen said laughing slightly. Oh Ivan, he was just so childish and selfish but since he was Yao's closest friend; he didn't mind helping him control his pets.

None of the three noticed a platinum blonde listening in on the conversation. "Brother shouldn't be a bully," she breathed. The girl held the violet cell phone closer to her as she peeked into the room. A slight sigh was heard on the other side. _"Don't worry I guess we'll protect the little one since my brother isn't willing to." _A slight giggle was added before the teen rushed back, quietly, to her room. Yes, Natasha was devoted to her adopted brother but…she had a certain feeling for the Latvian bor. The Belarusian smiled as she idly talked to her Vietnamese friend. "The game has started for the Latvian's heart, Hanh, you support my decision, no?" _"Given your obvious brother complex it shocks me that you would want him but as my friend I do think you have your shot," Hanh replied._ Natasha smiled at the comment, "Well (goodbye in Bela's official language)," and with a click following the girl was cut from her friend's presence. She heard her living room door open and close. She also heard a certain Asian fight off a hug from her brother. "Hmph, see he doesn't even want Raivis," she said rolling to her sides to face her computer. Hopefully her and Hanh's messages didn't frighten the boy, she had that effect most of the time.


	3. No Computer time?

The night didn't provide much sleep, and that was obvious by the somewhat dark bags that stained poor Raivis's face. The Latvian rubbed his eyes with a clench fist as he continued to walk to the gates of his school. It was Monday and that meant he had to present his and Chelle's project. The boy sighed but a somewhat light hit on his back woke him up. He looked behind him quickly, expecting to see a tall man with violet eyes. Instead he was greeted by a smiling tan girl with red ribbons in her hair. "C-Chelle y-you sc-cared me," he scolded slightly. The girl just giggled, "But Raivis you're so cute when you're frightened," she added pulling the boy into a hug. Raivis almost lost his footing when this had happened but just let her continue to hug him. It wouldn't matter what he said she would just do the complete opposite. "So are you ready for the presentation today? I think that it's the greatest project I've done this year," she asked releasing the Latvian. Raivis nodded, it was certainly a good project even if the topic was hilariously stupid. The topic, you ask? Why Tuna fish are amazing. Yeah, I know…

Raivis enter the building, talking to Chelle, so it was clear that he wouldn't notice a black haired man staring at him. Chelle felt a chill up her spine as she looked around. "Raivis wait here," she said before dashing off. The Latvian was a bit stunned but just stayed still as he was told. The Asian took this as his chance to intervene. "Raivis," he half shouted to get the attention of his target. Raivis turned when his name was called only to be face-to-face with the oldest of the youngins of the Asian house. Hyung Soo. "H-hello, H-hyung," Raivis mumbled unsure why the Korean would call to him. The Korean smiled and patted Raivis's head. "Cute," he said simply. Raivis turned beet red. What was going on? Why would a stranger – okay well almost a stranger – come up to him and tell him that he was cute? Wait a minute… Wasn't Hyung part of Ivan's club? So that was why he was doing this to him? No, that couldn't be it! Either way it wasn't like Ivan knew Raivis liked Hyung…Right? The boy was completely lost in his thoughts. On the outside he looked just a bit dazed and sleepy. Chelle ran back to the Latvian dragging little Lilli with her. "Hyung get away from the little one," the Seychellois shouted, causing Raivis to snap out of the trance. Chelle then proceeded to pushing Lilli against the Korean who in turn caught her. Lilli, blush like a madman, was utterly confused and a bit scared. She whimpered a bit. Lilli's brother, who was running after her kidnapper, was just in time to hear the whimper. Brotherly instincts kicked in and Hyung was face-to-gun with Vash's little friend. "Let go of my sister and scram," Vash threatened putting his finger on the trigger. Hyung was just stunned but obeyed the blonde's commands and walked away at a frightened pace. Chelle smiled and waved at Lilli as she was escorted to the other hallway by her brother. "C-Chelle?" Latvian said questioning what had just happened. "I caught the creep looking at ya' so I had to get some back up! Honestly, Raivis I now I'm amazing but not even I could take on Hyung without some help," the girl explained grabbing hold of her study buddy's hand and taking him to their first period. Presentation time!

Worst experience ever! Not only did Raivis squeak and mumble in a few parts, the projector froze on the two forcing Raivis to spend half of the class period talking about scales! The boy sighed as he felt a flat twenty in his future. Chelle smiled as she pulled the boy to her. "Don't worry little one, it was amazing," she said trying to cheer him up. Raivis offered a weak smile to his friend but started to shake when he saw the face of Natasha and Hanh. Chelle held onto Raivis more defensively knowing that the two were aiming for them and that her Lilli card wouldn't work. "Hello, Raivis," Hanh greeted as Natasha stayed in silence, studying the Latvian. "Hey Hanh-Hanh," Chelle replied knowing that it would upset the Vietnamese woman. Hanh rolled her eyes, "I was wondering if you, Raivis, would reconsider joining Ivan's club again," she paused for a bit choosing her words carefully, "I know that you and the others didn't have the best of times but I firmly believe we can make it more comfortable." Raivis shook at the news. Chelle sighed and stuck out her tongue. "Raivis would rather be Arthur's Home Ec partner than joining that failing club," the Seychellois said in a sing-songy voice. With that Chelle dragged the silent Latvian off.

He was not amused. "Come one, aru! I was sure he liked you!" Yao was now trying to figure out how his Get-Ivan-With-Raivis plan didn't! "Hmph, fine then! Get Wan-Wan to call Thai to get Vash an apology gift," he begun, "he might claim to be neutral but he will still try to kill us." Ivan was sitting down sipping on some of his Vodka. "Chelle might be pulling the strings, da. Maybe you should get Francis to stop her from doing that again," the Russian suggested. The only thing that did was waste his breath. Yao was too busy having his siblings run around like headless chickens so this left Ivan to his thoughts. _'Raivis might fall into someone else's hands, that won't do,'_ he thought looking around. His club had a good number of members. Raivis, Toris, and Eduard's drop out of the club made it a lot smaller. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.


	4. Please don't shoot me AN

Hey all, this is the author for Comfort for a Baltic and Password, Raivis?

Okay so I think you all noticed the lack of chapters/activity from me, right? Well I have been really busy and when I would stop to start writing nothing would come! I then would move to drawing and I've decided that both of my stories are becoming doujins. Of course since this is the first time I do a comic/doujin it won't look professionally but the art, in my opinion, is going to be nice~ Also since I have had you guys waiting for the longest time I'm going to start where I left off and do the earlier chapters later. Both will be on my deviantArt account up until it gets into the non-fluffiness then I'll use my (greatly neglected) smackjeeves account.

I'm sorry for this all and hope you stick to the stories. Also the lack of reviews got me uninterested in these projects so yeah… I know it's odd but when I get a review I feel like writing and pushing myself but no reviews make me feel sad.

So yeah… I'll post up one last chapter for PR? before going into the art. I'm planning on having CfaB have two chapters every Saturday or Friday. PR? will have an update every Tuesday or Wednesday one chapter per week.

My dA (so sorry for the shameless advertisement!) is AiNokimii so go watch that!


End file.
